


Hogwarts' Ward

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Good Severus Snape, Harry has a lot of Aunts and Uncles, Multi, Snippets, Toddler Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Snape finds out Harry got left on the doorstep of the ursleys right after from McGonagall.........He is not happy.In fact, he downright deals with it.





	1. Rescue

“He  _ what _ !?” Severus growled, turning to McGonagall.

“Albus gave Harry over to the Dursley, more specifically, Lily’s sister, Petunia,” she replied, “I told him it was wrong, how they spoil their own son-”

“She’d likely try and kill him!” Severus roared, yanking the door of his office open, heading for the doors.

“Wait?! What are you going to do?!” she exclaimed, following.

Severus whirled around as they ignore the hurried footsteps from nearby.

“I am removing him from those filthy muggles! I’ll even raise him as my own – I won’t let him get hurt for Albus’ foolish ideals!”

“Severus, you’re over reacting…” Albus called as he, accompanied by Professor Flitwick, approached.

“May I remind you, I  _ grew up _ with that woman! She ridiculed and despised her own sister for her magic! Blood doesn’t always mean love, Albus! Both my family and Lily’s can show that! Even Hagrid’s! He was left behind with his father by his Mother, remember!”

Albus stuttered a bit, before sighing.

“I wished for him to  _ not _ grow up with the public eye he has gained in our world…”

Flitwick’s eyes widened as he realised what Severus was implying.

“But he won’t! Not if Severus adopts him, as the friend of Lily!” Flitwick replies, beaming, “Harry’s full first name is ‘Harrison’, of which another nickname can be ‘Rhys’ instead of ‘Harry’!”

“Harrison James Snape…” Albus hummed.

“Harrison Sage Prince,” Severus stated, “The middle name following the tradition of being named after a flower, the surname being my Mother’s maiden name.”

He left and apparated before another word could be said…

 

They’d put him  _ in a cupboard _ .

Those damn muggles put _his_ _only friend’s son_ _In A Cupboard_!

“I’m taking him. Try anything and I’ll tell social services exactly how fat your own son has gotten,” he stated.

“You damn freak!” Vernon roared, “We were promised payment and never need to deal with-”

Severus shoved the tip of his wand under Vernon’s nose, eyes narrowing.

“I don’t care.”

He disapparated, reappearing at Hogwarts and heading for Pomfrey’s rooms, slightly worried at how quiet Harry was…


	2. Training Harry

“Harry, here comes the choo-choo train…” Minny attempted, Harry pouting as he refused his food.

Severus entered, chuckling.

So far, the faint layer of make up McGonagall had bought with Severus was helping to hide the scar, meaning Harry could eat in the hall and not be recognised by the students.

“He won’t eat?”

“I tried the horse, train and steam-boat tactics…” she grumbled.

Sitting in his seat and taking Harry, Snape took the plastic spoon, holding it in front of Harry’s mouth.

“Harry, eat.”

The child immediately leant forward and ate, Severus using a napkin to get a stray bit on the corner of Harry’s mouth, his smirk becoming a grin at the sight of his fellow teacher’s surprise.

“How?!” Minny demanded.

Snape shrugged, as Harry clung to his jacket…

 

“Say ‘Filius’!” Filius Flitwick attempted, sitting across from the small child.

Harry tilted his head, before smiling as the door opened.

“Sebby!”

Severus raised an eyebrow, as Filius gave him a look.

“How?”

Severus smirked, placing the papers on Filius’ desk, before pointing to his mouth.

“Se-ver-us,” he slowly said, emphasizing each movement.

“Sev’rush!” Harry beamed, “Sev’rush!”

“No, Se-ve-rus-ss,”

“Severus! Severus!”

Filius frowned, before Harry laughed.

“Fi-li-us.”

“Filly-us!”

“Almost, Fi-lee-us-ss”

“Filius!”

“Good,” Severus smiled, patting Harry on the head.

“You _hardly_ _speak_ with him! How?!” Filius exclaimed.

Severus shrugged, before picking Harry up.

“Nap time, Harry,”

“No sleep!”

“Harry, bedtime.”

A small whine, and Harry was snuggling into Severus’ shoulder…

 

Harry giggled as he played with Fang.

Unfortunately, Hagrid was trying to teach him to use a potty.  


It was unfortunate, because Harry was more interested in playing with Fang instead of trying to do things correctly.

Then Snape entered.

"Harry?" he asks.

"Sevvy!" Harry grins.

"I believe Hagrid was teaching you," Severus states flatly.

Harry tilts his head innocently.

"....But he didn't say so?" Harry pouted.

Severus sighs.

The rest of the evening has Severus helping Hagrid, surprising him as Severus actually manages to control Harry...


	3. Harry's Magic isn't so Accidental...

“Poppy!” Harry beamed, running up to Pomfrey, smiling at her in his green shirt and clashing burgundy overalls.

Obviously, Harry had been dressed by Albus that morning.

“Yes, my dear?” she smiled, crouching.

“Lookie!” Harry held out his hand with a stone in it, which Harry frowned at, before smiling as it began to hover above his palm. “I did magic!”

“It’s ‘I’ve done’, not ‘I did’, Rhys,” Pomfrey smiled.

“‘I’ve done magic’?” Harry repeated, puzzled.

“Well done, my child,” Pomfrey smiled, patting his head, “Shall we show Grandpa Albus?”

Harry grinned, nodding, before taking the offered hand…

 

The classroom door opened, as Harry ran in, ignoring the older children as he ran up to Severus.

“Uncle Sevvy, look!” he smiled, hovering the rock above his hand.

The students paused, waiting for a reaction, Charlie looking surprised at the sight.

Professor Snape crouched, humming.

“Well done, Rhys,” he said at last, the four-year-old smiling

“Grandpa and Auntie Poppy called it wandless! Though they say I should wait until I’m eleven to do it again.”

“Which you should; now, I’m in the middle of teaching first years, how about you go and talk with Hagrid until we’re done?”

“OK!” Rhys smiled, running from the room.

“Professor, who was that?” Charlie asked.

“My nephew, Harrison Sage Prince,” Severus replied, returning to his stoic self, “Return to your potions.”

 

It's only at lunch they realised what exactly he was doing...

"My word! That was _controlled_ , _wandless an wordless_ magic! A Levitation spell!" Filius squeaks...

...

...They find Harry happily talking with Filch.

There were several questioning looks at that.

Filch chuckles when Dumbledore asks.

"He rubbed off on me, Sir, he also doesn't leave as much of a mess and sometimes helps me out; a right gem you have there, if I may say so myself," he grins.

Poppy's eyes gleam as she then realises how dirty the Caretaker and cat are.

"I just realised... If you do not mind, Mr Filch, I believe you need to come to my Ward _right away_..." she half growls.

Filch freezes, as Severus wordlessly holds out a hand, Harry quickly running up to take it with a warm smile, not noticing the slightly sympathetic look Severus has for the old squib, the other teachers suddenly becoming quite busy...

(Two days later, everyone doesn't recognise Argus but for Harry and Dumbledore, the cheery infant calling out the caretaker's name with joyous surprise, turning several heads - his teeth had been 'healed' straightened, hair cut short and his robes had been swapped for more loose ones that complimented his figure... Poppy was standing behind him, looking _very_ pleased with herself...)


	4. Up to Lessons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOOPS! ^w^  
> Mama thought I'd lost it, 'cause I was doing the low, dark cackling while preparing this...  
> *grins* Just plotting Beeeaaauuuutiful Mayhem X'D  
> ...  
> ...  
> (Only now I realise all the stuff I'm writing can basically file under "Crack"......... AH WELL! ^w^)

“Uncle Severus! I found a Basilisk!” Harry beamed as he ran into the hall from a side-door, the teachers and students looking at him in surprise (including a certain future-prefect-first-year) “She’s called Tuteia and called me a hatchling!”

“Where?” Severus asked, sighing.

“Second floor girl’s room, under the sink with a snake on it!”

“What were you doing in there?!” McGonagall exclaimed, mortified as a few of the children watching laugh - as well as Auntie Pomona/Professor Sprout.

“Playing tag with Myrtle!” Harry smiled happily, “We were playing around the sinks when I saw the design, so I said “hello!” to the snake, before she told me to leave it be and not open the passage behind it!”

“And I suppose you went against what she said?” Severus sighed.

“It was a fun slide, though it was nice and gave me stairs to get back up!” Harry beamed.

“Could you show me?” Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling.

“Uh-huh!” Harry nodded, taking Dumbledore’s hand…

Half an hour later, a shrunk basilisk with one set of eyelids closed slithered into the great hall beside the five-year-old as he moved to sit and eat with the adults, Percy storing the information to tell his Mother in his next letter…

 

The next year, Harry manages to somehow befriend the Acromantula and Centaur in the forest, including managing to help Hagrid and the current Defence teacher talk them into a lesson for the current students, Tuteia already ready and wiling to help.

Dumbledore is the only teacher entertained by the notion, as Filch watches from the steps of the school building.

It was also during this time that the lower floors were being renovated, the Goblins installing another set of stairs at the end of the dungeons to the cleared out floors and former Chamber of Secrets, though the library hidden deep within was decided to be kept shut, due to the multiple ancient Dark tomes inside.

...

(Not that that kept Harry from translating and reading them, of course...)

 

 

“Oh Merlin!” Lee gawked, attracting the twin’s attention.

“Wicked!” they grinned, spying the child a year younger than them.

Rhys was waiting by the doors to the hall, Tuteia around his neck, talking with Filch.

“Rhys!” McGonagall called, Rhys turning, before smiling as he said “See you later, Mr Filch!” cheerily to the caretaker.

“Now, I’d like to introduce Professor Snape’s nephew, Harrison Sage Prince, he was adopted while young to the Professor, so lives here with the rest of us teachers, please don’t mind him if he interrupts a lesson, he is effectively the ward of the school, after all.” Her voice is stern yet cheery.  


“Hello!” Rhys smiled, “My snake’s name is Tuteia, I look forward to spending the year with you all!”

A few girls cooed at the innocent nature of the small child, as he accompanied McGonagall in leading the first years into the hall, sitting quietly with the teachers.

Both twins were too busy distracted by the fact the boy appeared to be hiding something in his cape; that grin of his was also one they knew all too well.

“I do believe, Gred, that we’ve found a new friend!” George smirked.  


“I quite agree, Forge!” Fred agreed.  


“You’re mental…” Lee muttered…

 

“Rhys?”

Harry looked up from his library book, smiling at the sight of Grandpa Albus.

“May I speak with you in my office?”

“OK!”

Harry followed him to his office, frowning slightly when he got there.

The other teachers were waiting.

“Harry… In several months, you yourself will be among our students here at Hogwarts… So it is time to tell you something…” Albus admitted.

“Tell me what?” Harry asked, tilting his head innocently.

“Your real name is Harry Potter, you are the Boy-Who-Lived.”

Harry paused, before humming lightly.

“So James and Lily Potter are my parents?” Harry asked, moving to grab Severus’ sleeve for comfort.

“She was my best friend,” Severus admitted gently, “Your Godfather was arrested since everyone believes him to be the person who had caused their deaths at the hand of Voldemort, so I demanded we took you in; it was either me, your biological Muggle Aunt Petunia, or your Godmother’s Mother-in-Law Lady Longbottom, though your Aunt despises magic and Lady Longbottom already had her Grandson, Neville, to bring up. To be honest, I didn’t like your Father much, but he was loyal to his friends and beliefs… So I brought you here, hiding your identity with the teachers, so you can walk these halls without the stigmas of being the Boy-Who-Lived hanging over your head…”

Harry giggled lightly.

“To be honest, I sort of figured out that sort of thing; you never spoke of my alias’ Mother and Father, who would have been your dear sister or brother, as well as the fact that everyone here is “Auntie”, “Uncle” and Grandpa Albus!” he smiled, “I love all of you anyway, because you’ve all given me the family I otherwise wouldn’t have, to me, I don’t really mind who my parents were, because I’ve never met them; even if I imagine them, even if I feel a wish to know who they were, I’ll never be able to meet them, to make my own opinions of them; Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter are just names and faces to me, like characters in a storybook…”

Severus was the first to act, pulling Harry into a hug, as the others teachers began to react, Albus smiling softly in his seat…

 

 

Ron gawked as they reached the steps to the main entrance, finding a boy with raven hair waiting with one of the teachers, a snake poking out of his robes.

“You weren’t on the train?!” he exclaims, attracting everyone's attention  


The boy chuckles, smiling.

“I’m Harrison Sage Prince, though everyone calls me Rhys, Professor Snape is my Godfather, so I tend to live here with him just before and during term time," he explains warmly, "Why ride the train with all of you when I take it at other points in time?"  


Draco smirks, stepping forward.

"So you're the boy Godfather kept on mentioning!" he grins.

"Oh! You're Draco Malfoy!" Harry/Rhys remarks, "Wait, Grandpa also mentioned I've also got Neville Longbottom as my other Godbrother! I almost forgot!"

"Really!?"

The frizzy-haired girl has a grin spreading over Harry's face - he recognises a fellow bookworm, as she pulled a rather meek boy forward.

"Hermione Granger, _this_ is Neville," she greets, introducing the boy.

"Nice to meet you!" Harry beams, shaking her hand, before laughing at Draco's expression and pulling _him_ into a hug, "Oh, come on Draco, no need to be as stuck up as Nott in Fifth-"

"Sixth," McGonagall corrected, re-entering.

"Sixth year," Harry finishes, before miming for silence and leading the other three into the hall with McGonagall.

Several cheers go up from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables at the sight of Harry _finally_ in his student robes.

"Order!" McGonagall called, "No celebrating just yet!"

The names are called, Hermione's face turning serious as Neville's back straightened slightly as Harry mutters something to him, face becoming determined, before Hermione strides up with her name being called.

She sits on the stool, soon crossing her legs as her face sharpens slightly.

The hat appears to be grumbling, before smirking.

"Well then, if that is so... SLYTHERIN!"

She grins, standing as she hands the hat back, before moving to sit at the snake's table, Neville and Harry muttering some more, before his name is finaly called.

He sits down, hands fisting in his lap as he seems to also take a while, before the hat raises a brow.

"Such a unique Longbottom... That determination shows very well... SLYTHERIN!"

He sighs in relief, grinning at Harry and Draco, the former giving a quick thumbs up, before Draco scoffs, muttering something to Harry, before striding up with his own name.

He's hardly in the chair, before the hat calls "SLYTHERIN!"

Raising an eyebrow as he gives a soft smirk, Draco strides over, Harry smiling as he sees him already poking at Neville and Hermione, the three getting on well, before Harry's name is called after the "Po-..."s.

"Prince, Harrison; also known as Potter, Harry," McGonagall's grin is wide, as hushed silence fills the hall...

...Until a chuckle slips past Harry's lips as he moves to sit in the chair.

The hat touches his head, stays for twenty seconds, before roaring "SLYTHERIN!"

There is even more silence, Harry looking to Dumbledore and Severus for advice.

The Headmaster shrugs, before giving a gesture to Snape, who gestures for Harry to speak.

Rolling his eyes, Harry speaks.

"I only found out before the term started, but I do not blame my Guardians for their decision; the Dark Lord may be gone to our knowledge, but who is to speak of his followers or chances of return? I, personally, see no wrong, as I have grown up as Harrison Sage Prince, I never knew either of my parents personally, just stories, which is what they remain today. I also hold no problems with any of the houses, so why care about being a Snake instead of a Lion?" he smiles warmly, "After all, I have _grown up here_!"

The fact he emphasizes the last few words with a certain underlying message, Harry half-walks, half-skips to his seat.

Draco, Hermione and Neville clap, congratulating him, as do the other students, before the sorting continues.

Dumbledore stands, a smile on his face.

"Well, what a momentous occasion! And I couldn't say anything better than what Mr Prince has already said; all of us here are Wizards in our own right, deserving of our own powers. That said, all those not wishing to suffer a gruesome death, please remain away from the Third Floor Corridor..."

Dumbledore went on about the new aditions for the year, including mentioning the now completed and assigned rooms in the Lower Dungeons that the Goblins had now finished clearing, once again mentioning his gratitude for their work.

With this, the feast prepared for their arrival appears before them as conversation - and food - flows freely in the hall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly not intending for this to be so long, but Harry was Too Cute, and I want a clean day for the next part! XD  
> Oh! And comment for faster updates! ¬(>w0¬)   
> \\(^w^)/ LOVE U GUYS! XD


End file.
